Doux Soliel
by kez.mcglone
Summary: *WARNING, INCLUDES VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND VERY UPSETTING REALITY SCENES THROUGHOUT, AND HOMOSEXUAL SCENES, (eventually) IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING AND YOU GET OFFENDED EASILY I'D SUGGEST LEAVING NOW* Thank you:) (50% credit to my friend. Tumblr: apoptartthing. Who plays as her own character, Moretti)
1. Doux Soliel (Chapter 1)

The slight breeze with the orgasmic fresh smell of cut grass making its way through Captain Levi's hair as he is stood by the window in his office, drinking a cup of tea, after cleaning up his room. 'Tch, the brats need to learn to keep their rooms tidy, just like their appalling skills and thinking.'

A gentle knock at Levi's office door, making him approach it swiftly, opening the door, as he leans against the door frame not giving much of a facial expression, blocking the sunlight coming through.

'And who do we have here?' giving a look of confusion towards the new recruit.

'Moretti, Moretti Soliel. I've just moved into Wall-Sina to join the Survey Corps!'

Levi squinting his eyes a little. 'Well, well then. You're new to the squad? Do, come in.' Moving out of the doorway, letting the sunlight shine back through*

Moretti laying her fist over her heart with passion beaming in her eyes. 'Yes sir! I've just finished training at the top of my class!'

**_(_**_She is full of enthusiasm for a recruit...she is just full of her self like everyone else, like Eren Jäger._**_) _**Well stop messing around at get to it, we need top class members in the squad.' mumbling a little 'That's only if you're up to it of course.'

'Of course I am sir!' Saluting again to him, still full of enthusiasm and a great amount of passion.

Grunting a little himself. 'Sure, well. Remember, these titans haven't breached our wall in a century. Meaning we all have to be on our feet to defend the walls with our lives.' Starting to pick up the pace as he walks repeatedly from one end of the room to the other, with his hands behind his back.

'Yes captain!' Scanning over Levi once, smiling slightly to herself. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

Levi raising his eyebrows, turning back around to face her as he ponders a little. 'Not at the moment, if there is, you will be the first I ask. You're dismissed.'

Moretti lowering her hands into her pockets to pull out some hair bands. 'Yes, I'll be wondering around the castle.' Starts putting her hair up into two pigtails.

~An hour passes by~

'Soliel, get here a moment.' Waiting quite impatiently, with his arms crossed.

She looks up suddenly from the table, walking over to Levi. 'Yes, what is it sir?' Levi coughing slightly and hesitating for a couple of seconds. 'Um, oh yes. We need some repairs on the wall, 2 o'clock from here. Would you mind taking some materials over to Jean and the others? After that I need you to help me with something in my room. *smiles very faintly*

She blushed slightly, nodding in agreement. 'Y-yes sir!' Stuttering a little as she picks up the supplies to take over to the others. Levi taking in a deep breath before releasing a deep sigh. 'I wonder when they will next breach Wall-Rose? *staring out of his window looking at the 50ft wall protecting them. 'We might not survive? This is nonsense! Of course we will win! We have all high classed members in our squad, such as me.' laughing to himself, smiling quite vainly.

Starts to head back to the castle after dropping off the supplies. 'Hm, I wonder what the captain wants. Maybe...*insert dirty thoughts here* Oh my gosh.' Starting to blush madly. 'No way. No way he's into me like that!' Slapping herself in the face lightly to get back into reality as she starts to pick up her pace.

**_((_**_I know there is not much sexual exploitation in this chapter, but further on there is a lot. [sweats nervously] Trust me, it gets better. Thanks for reading if you did~_**_))_**

_My Tumblr: onewhocantbeloved_


	2. Doux Soliel (Chapter 2)

Captain Levi is busy leaning against the castles wall, with his arms crossed and suddenly looking up as Moretti approaches him. 'Ah, here we are. Follow me.' Making his way to his bedroom, turning around to check she is following him. 'I see you like jobs?' Whipping a bit of his jet black hair out of his face.

Nodding towards him. 'Anything that could be useful to you, other than that not really.' Laughing lightly as a cover up. Levi smirking a little. 'Ah, yeah...' as there is a slight pause between them both, coughing to break up the silence. 'Well, I just wanted you to help me move around my room?' Looking at her, as he starts to unlock his bedroom door. 'It's quite a state and I've been meaning to do it for a while now.'

Moretti giving him a confused look on her face as she turns to him. 'Your room? Dirty? Giggling a little to herself of amusement. 'All the rumours I've heard about you being the cleanest one on this squad? I don't believe it for a second.'

Scratches his head bringing it into a sweep through his hair as it falls back down into a middle parting. 'Yeah, I know, I've been so caught up with practising and plans. I've not paid one bit of attention to that room, but seeing as I have a little time and someone to help me, why not?' Finishing it with a little cheeky smile.

'Hmm...Alright, I'm alway happy to help you sir.' As she smiles at Levi and falls into step with him. 'So, what are we going to do first?'

'Well, all this over in the corner near the bed needs to be put in the bin. So if you want to bring in the bin, I'll start cleaning this out of the corner.' Rasing an eyebrow as he starts to clean out the junk from his room.

Moretti grabs the bins and puts them on the bed and starts to help Levi clear it all. 'Is this the first time anybody has ever been in your room this dirty?' Looking over at him questioningly.

Levi starts to giggle to himself rather quietly. 'I would say so, but it isn't exactly dirty, Is it? I would say it's more messy than dirty.'

She smiles slightly and starts to move around the room to pick up all his junk, finding an old picture of him and Petra and feels the smile being wiped off her face from jealousy. _(She must be his girlfriend or even wife...but I haven't seen her at all? I wonder where she is) '..._Your room is different from all the others, It's nice to see something different in the castle.'

Levi looking over at her giving her a confused frown. 'I suppose.

~15 minutes pass by~

Uses some hand sanitiser on his hands to get rid of all the germs. 'Well that's that, done. I think we deserve a drink, don't you think?' Smirking a little at Moretti.

'Yeah, sure.' Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, looking at him then grinning.

He walks in with two glasses of orange juice, handing one glass to her. 'I must thank you for helping me with cleaning out the room.' Smiles a little, finishing his drink then placing it on the bed side table before laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Sighing.

Moretti sips at the orange juice delicately. 'You're welcome captain.' As she looks over at him and blushes, standing up quickly. 'Anything else?' Starting to back up quickly and ends up tripping over herself, and starts to fall backwards, and hitting her arm off a sharp table edge.

Levi opening his eyes suddenly, and immediately stands up to run to her rescue, but misses. 'My god, are you alright Moretti?' Looking quite concerned as he helps her sit back up on the bed. 'Don't you worry about me, I'm fine. I'll clean that cut out for you on your arm.

**_(Sorry it's a bit long and not exactly exciting yet ;-; But thank you yet again) _**

**_My tumblr: _**onewhocantbeloved


	3. Doux Soliel (Chapter 3)

Moretti sniffling quietly to herself of embarrassment. 'Sorry...I didn't mean to make your room messy.' rubbing the back of her head and feels a large bump appear, as it swells up. 'Ah..fuck' Hissing in pain a little.

'Hey, don't worry about it, I'll go grab you an ice pack, you rest on the bed, alright?' Smiling to himself from how cute she is. She leans back against his pillow, putting her legs up. 'Damn it, now I've gone and embarrassed myself in front of the captain, nice one.' Sighing, continuing to massage her head.

Levi makes his way back into his bedroom, handing her the ice pack and some anti-bacterial wipes. 'Come on, put this on your head, it will hopefully help the swelling.' Taking hold of Moretti's arm delicately, as he dabs her cut gently.

'Sorry again about the mess...' Frowning a little, biting her lip from the stinging pain, pouting afterwards.

'Ah, it's no problem.' Continuing to dab her cut until it's clean. 'So, you must have a gentleman with being the top of your class? Mustn't you?' Finishing off her arm with a clean wrapped bandage.

'Actually, no. During training everyone always picked on me for being the shortest in the class.' Starting to blush. 'So I beat them all up.

'Personally I prefer shorter girls.' Looking up at her slightly, smiling greatly to himself afterwards. 'Well you just tell them right, just because you're short doesn't mean you can't fight, right?' Moretti's blush turns into a deep rose colour, turning away from him. 'Y-yeah. I was better than them all, or at least that's what I was told...'

The captain picking up her chin with his index and middle finger lightly and looks into her glistening green eyes. 'Moretti, I know you're a great fighter, or you wouldn't have gotten into this camp for no reason.'

Her face starts to turn bright red again just after it had died down. 'I-I don't know what to say sir. T-thank you captain!' Closing her eyes to stop the tears running out that have started to swell up.

Awkwardness builds up in Levi's body. 'Well, do you want me to leave you here to rest?' Letting go of her chin as he stands up. 'N-no, don't leave.' Falling onto his lap as she has grip of his arm, blushing furiously.

Shrugging his shoulders in agreement. 'I suppose, I could keep you company as there's nothing very important on my agenda today, but you're going to have to make a conversation.' Laughing lightly.

'Well what do you want to talk about captain?' As she starts to get up off his lap. 'Hm, well I don't know, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?' Smirking slightly at her, before looking down with his hair falling down over his eyes.

**(More shall come my lovelies :)~) **


	4. Doux Soliel (Chapter 4)

'Well, when I was born my mother died, and my father never married so he ended up abusing me…' Sighing slightly from anger but with her eyes filling up with tears. 'Giving me scars, a lot of them.' Slowly lifting up her shirt, showing Levi the scar running from her shoulder down to her hip. 'So I ran away and joined the trainees and got here…' Looming down at her hands, trying to forget about what he did to her.

'Sorry to hear about that, but if it weren't for him I guess you wouldn't be here, would you?' Resting his hand on her shoulder. 'You will be safer here, especially in my arms.' Making his move towards Moretti, kissing her cheek.

As she blushes shyly at him but also with a smile. 'I also have a burn mark on my back. He tried to kill me a lot, but I didn't want to lose my chance to be with…' Her eyes widen realising what she just said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Levi shaking his head in disgust. 'If anyone wants to hurt you, they have to face me first, squad leader.' Is a little puzzled at what she meant, tilting his head then pulling her hand away from her mouth. 'To be with who, exactly?...'

'W-well I…I wanted to be with..be with..' Moretti's face starting to turn bright red, speaking quietly. 'I wanted to be with you…'

'Me?' _(Is she for real?)_ Questioning her answer by raising one eyebrow too.

Nodding to him. 'I'm positive. Before I ran away my father was beating me in public and you jumped in the middle before he could hit me again. I'm pretty sure you don't remember but that girl was me.' Pulling down her hair letting it fall onto the bed.

Hesitating for about 10 seconds, having a flashback of that day. 'That was you?...' Slyly putting his arm around her. 'Well you're with me now, aren't you?' Smiling slightly to reassure her.

'I am with you now, and I'm glad I lived to see your face again.' Starting to blush. _(Shit…that sounded a bit desperate…)_

'I'm glad to see you fit and well now though. So you're planning on staying here? Well we don't have a spare bedroom available at the moment.' Laughing quietly to himself. _(Hmf, we have 6 spare rooms, but she'll never know) _'So you can either sleep in my bed and I'll go on the floor, or…we could share it?'

'We could share it if you don't mind?' As Moretti smiles shyly. 'That's fine. Did you bring anything with you or not?' Smiling at her with his blue eyes shining against the light.

'Not really, just a couple spare changes of clothes, that's about it.' Looking down in embarrassment.

'I could look out some bigger t-shirts you could borrow to sleep in? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all aren't millionaires.' _(Although I wish I was) _

'Well..erm alright. I don't mind wearing some of your clothes. What time is it anyway?' Stretching out her arms, but pulling them back in as she hits her cut.

Captain raising his eye brow as he reaches out for his watch on the bedside table. '10:34pm. You want to go to sleep?'

'Only if you want to, I guess. Unless we have more stuff to do?' Looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

_**(I don't actually know why people are reading this, it's not very interesting yet. Thank you though guys~) **_


	5. Doux Soliel (Chapter 5)

'Nothing other than sleep.' Throwing an old t-shirt of his at Moretti. 'Here, have this.' Moretti smiling sheepishly. 'Thanks for lending me a top, I appreciate it a lot...' Sighing heavily in memory of her burns as she touches them lightly whilst taking off her shirt.

'You alright?' Levi looking quite concerned at her. 'Yeah...the scars just sting from time to time.' Giving a quick smile to reassure him. 'Well I guess you're better now.' Taking a seat on the bed next to her. 'So what's the plan for tomorrow, Captain?' Leaning on her elbow, turning to Levi.

'The squads need some training, as they're not all up to my standard.' _(Tch, and they never will be) _I'll announce it after tea.'

'I'm up for training!' Grinning at him before it gets wiped away after hearing running footsteps in the corridor. 'What's that?...' As she starts to feel quite uncomfortable.

Oulo breathing heavily as he tries to get out his sentence. 'S-sir!' Being stopped, noticing Moretti bare legged, then sapping back into reality. 'Uh, the titans have destroyed the gates to Wall-Rose!' Standing up straight to salute Captain Levi.

'Send out all the squads, make sure they all defend the grounds with their lives.' Bringing his green cloak over his shoulder swiftly.

Moretti quickly putting on her uniform she got given earlier, then grabbing Levi's and her maneuvering gear. 'Don't forget your gear Captain!' Quickly equipping it, with a few difficulties.

~**_A few minutes later~ _**

Stands next to Levi. 'Remember to aim for the nape on the back of their necks!' Flying off towards the gates, pulling out her swords as they catch the steel casing. _(Pfft. It's like I don't know how to kill titans. I have a higher titan kill than her...) _Pulling out his swords, as he slices his way through the titans that have already came through the breached wall.

Moretti spots a family being surrounded by a group of aberrant titans, flying down to the titans, cutting out their napes in one clean slice. 'You bastards!' Levi landing on the roof next to her. 'Nodding at her. 'Let's do this.'

'But we need to lure them out somehow. Shall we just evacuate to the next wall?' Looking over at Levi for an answer. 'It's the only choice we have, it's worth a shot.' Before giving his swords a quick wipe, getting rid of the blood.

Levi zooming off, letting Moretti catch up with him. Quickly looks behind him seeing her for a second, then hearing a thud on the ground, hearing a cry out in pain.

'Shit, shit shit!' As her wire gets pulled down by a titan. Abandoning his objective to head down to Moretti. 'You need to learn how to use your 3dmg gear properly instead of getting yourself into trouble with titans.' Sighing heavily. 'I'll go out and lure the titans out of here.'

_(Does he really expect me to stay out of the way whilst everyone is risking their lives?) _Groaning in pain as she tries to move her leg. Levi continuing to make his way through the titans to get to the wall. _(Tch, stupid brats they don't even know how to attack properly)_ Laughing to himself at their stupidity.

**_(Get your shit together Moretti. pfft, thank you again if you're reading this~) _**


End file.
